I Found You - Now What?
by faithwithasilverlining
Summary: Set during and after the end of Camp Rock. Join Mitchie and Shane for their night canoe ride, and the words they could barely speak to each other. -"There's still some time," He said quietly. "Let's just have a little break real quick from the others," he said, moving his hand down to hold hers again. "I want to spend every moment with you that I can."-


_This is me~_

Mitchie and Shane just stared at each other at the end of the song, their hands clasped tightly around each other. The noise of the audience drowned out as all they could focus on was each other.

Mitchie softly whispered, "This is me." She hoped and prayed that Shane knew what she meant.

Shane nodded his head, and whispered back, "I know." He started making circles slowly with his thumb on their still intertwined hands. It wasn't until Brown clapped him on the back that he looked away from the girl he was looking for all summer.

"Sorry to interrupt the staring contest, but we have a sort of thing going on called the Final Jam judging." He smirked at his nephew then gave Mitchie a warm smile. "And you, girly, just rocked the stage! So glad you got my hint," he said with a wink. He gently pushed Shane towards the stage. "Now onto duties!"

Shane gave a last glance to Mitchie, "I'll talk with you after!" Mitchie grinned and waved at Shane, following him before heading backstage to get ready for the final number.

* * *

Mitchie waved after her parents, smiling after them, thinking _This really was the best summer of my life, even with all the drama_.

Shane walked down the steps to stand in front of Mitchie. "So I guess my search is over," He commented, smiling gently at her, his hand flexing as if wanting to grab hers again.

Mitchie smiled and responded, "That depends on who you're looking for." With a barely-there sly smile, she added, "Hi, I'm Mitchie."

Shane smirked before saying, "I'm Shane." He couldn't stop staring gently into her eyes. _She's still breathtaking,_ he thought to himself. Mitchie gave a nod, still giving off a nonchalant attitude. Shane continued, "You up for a canoe ride later?"

Finally Mitchie gave a real smile. "I wouldn't miss it," She answered before grinning and laughing off the charade they had going. Shane couldn't help but to crack up with her. "Come on, let's get ready for the finale," She added, starting to walk around Shane towards the rest of the campers.

Shane grabbed her arm gently and turned her to face him again. "There's still some time," He said quietly. "Let's just have a little break real quick from the others," he said, moving his hand down to hold hers again. "I want to spend every moment with you that I can." He reached for her other hand and held it in his as well.

Mitchie couldn't help but to blush slightly, looking up carefully into Shane's eyes. "We have the rest of the night, Shane," She reminded him, giving his hands a tight squeeze before dropping one and pulling him playfully towards the stage again. "The sooner we finish, the sooner we can try to learn how to canoe again," She teased, giving him one final look before letting go of his hand and standing next to Caityln.

Shane gave a half smile and nodded, moving to stand next to Mitchie naturally. "Don't count on it," He joked back, his eyes giving off the laughter he was holding inside. Mitchie rolled her eyes while trying not to break into a fit of giggles again.

* * *

As soon as the final number was done and they all bowed, Mitchie and Shane gave each other a knowing glance before grabbing hold of each other's hands and running off the stage together.

"Where's Mitchie going?" Steve Torres asked, looking quizzically at his wife. Connie shrugged and shook her head with a smile on her lips.

"I think she's reconnecting with a lost friend." She wrapped her arm around her husband and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Let's just let them have fun. It's the last day of camp." Steve looked worried but gave up, knowing that his wife knew best.

Slipping off her over-shirt, she replaced it with a life jacket, putting it on snug. "I can only imagine what my parents' faces are like," She breathed out with excitement.

Shane copied Mitchie, taking off his own jacket and strapping the life-jacket on. "Well knowing that you've ran off with a famous pop singer, who knows?" He gave a grin before reaching for Mitchie and enveloping her with an awkward hug. "Let's not worry about that now," He spoke into her hair.

Mitchie shivered while wrapping her arms around Shane's back. "Let's get to the boat before we get caught," She said, slipping out of his grip slowly. She grabbed Shane's hand and headed out to the canoes. She paused and let them each grab an oar.

They made their way to the dock, getting into one canoe gently before untying the rope and rowing out into the middle of the lake.

Setting his row down on his lap, he leaned as far back as he could without messing with the canoe. "So Mitchie…" He started, raising one eyebrow at her. "I bet you're wondering how I heard you before tonight."

Mitchie opened her mouth in curiosity before closing it, pursing her lips in though. "Actually, now that you mention it, how _did_ you hear me? Or recognized my voice?" She placed her oar down in the canoe, dangling one hand in the water.

Shane grinned and leaned forward gently. "So the first day I was here, I was of course being accosted and followed by a crazed group of girls," He said, giving a half smirk to Mitchie. "Here's where you add in that I'm a jerk and I respond by saying I knew you were jealous." He raised his eye, giving her a playful stare.

Mitchie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You wish, _jerk_ ," She teased back. "Even if I was jealous—"

"You were."

"Shush, I said –if- I was jealous, it didn't matter because I somehow was the girl you were looking for," She finished, kicking her oar over towards Shane. "Anyways, you were chased by screaming girls, like usual?"

Shane bit his tongue while fighting off another 'You were jealous' comment, and continued with the story. "I fell into a set of bushes outside the mess hall when I started hearing a piano play and a quiet voice. Even with the girls, I could only hear that one girl's voice singing, as if she was singing just for me." He bent one knee and rested his arm on top of it. "I heard the song you sang tonight before, when you were practicing there." He reached his arm out into the water as well. "All summer I was waiting to hear her again and hear the rest of that song." He looked up into Mitchie's eyes, a somber look that made her take a deep breath in. "All summer, I was hoping it was you, Mitchie. When you said you would buy the song I was making, when you responded with kindness when I was rude…" He splashed a little bit of water on Mitchie's hand, smiling brightly at her. "I knew you were looking at me as just me, not a huge rock star."

Mitchie laughed softly, splashing him back. "I think you mean pop star, Shane," She teased, shaking the water off her hand. "I think the summer air has messed with your brain." Ignoring the glare that Shane was giving her, she reached over to mess up his hair.

"Hey! You know how long it took to get it like this?" Shane complained, trying to smooth it back down.

Mitchie laughed and grabbed hold of one of his hands and squeezed gently. "You look fine, Shane." She blushed and looked down at the space between them. "Do you think… we could fit in the middle together?" She asked shyly, looking up at Shane.

Shane gave a small smile and nodded. "Just need to move at the same time," He answered, positioning himself onto his knees, looking expectantly at her. Mitchie smiled and got on her knees as well, inching closer until they reached each other. They both sat on their knees until Shane motioned his head towards her. "Try to turn and face the other way," He said, nudging her left shoulder gently.

Mitchie gave him a quizzical look and delicately turned around so her back was facing him, trying not to capsize the boat. "If you were wanting to mess up my hair, it's easier to do it from the front," She said, glancing over her shoulder at him.

Shane brushed off her comment and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I've been wanting to do this for so long," He whispered into her ear, setting his head down to nuzzle his face into her neck. "I'm so glad it was you, Mitchie…"

Mitchie looked down at his hands and moved her hands on top of his. "I never thought that I'd get this lucky," She responded back quietly, looking up at the sky. "The Shane Gray, singing with me… Looking for me," She breathed out.

Shane chuckled, brushing his lips on her neck. "I was always looking for you and just never knew," He responded, moving his hands to rub up and down her arms.

Mitchie shivered again and turned her head to look at him, her eyes glistening in the dark, her mouth slightly agape. Shane moved his head in closer to kiss her cheek softly. "What are you doing?" Mitchie asked softly.

Shane chuckled and wrapped his arms again, around her waist this time, pulling her more into him. "I thought it was obvious…" He responded, moving his right arm to pull her shoulders into his chest. He looked down into her eyes, smiling gently at her. "It's kind of hard to do anything in these life-jackets though," He added, caressing her face with his right hand with his other hand still wrapped around her waist.

Mitchie chewed on her bottom lip and moved her head to be closer to Shane's. She took a breath and finally said, "Let's go back to shore then…"

* * *

This is a result from my deciding to watch Camp Rock movie mini-thon, and took a break from Heart to Heart to write this.

Little did I know that this was uploaded right before my computer died. Or well, I broke it on accident rather ._. I'm borrowing a computer from my parents (although technically the other computer was one that I was borrowing from them as well...). Anyways, this was thankfully uploaded because I thought it was lost. It's just a random story idea that hit me. I don't know if it'll stay being a one-shot or if it'll lead to something else. We'll find out together, I guess?

My stepdad is going to look over the computer to see if it's fixable (and I pray that it is because I have less than 3 weeks left in my summer semester classes!), so if it's fixable, there should be a continuation of Heart to Heart! And maybe this, who knows?


End file.
